Sebastian
Sebastian is a Werewolf, and the alpha of the Crescent Wolf Pack. He was among the many Crescent werewolves who were cursed to stay in their wolf forms at all times, with the exception of the night of the full moon, when they returned to their human forms for a brief time. When Sebastian learned of Rose's return to Los Angeles, he was drawn to her, and began to serve as her wolf protector against those who intended to harm her. Sebastian is a member of the second unnamed Royal Werewolf bloodline. Early History Sebastian is a member of one of two royal families within the Crescent Wolf Pack. Out of a desire to bridge the gap that had formed between the pack, his parents, and the heads of the royal family, Rose's Parents, decided to put their children in an arranged marriage. Thus Sebastian is betrothed to Rose. However, Sebastian's grandfather hated that Rose's parents were intent on making peace with the vampires, so he killed Rose's parents, resulting in Rose being adopted by the Chamberlain Family and leaving her hometown. Not long after, the vampires struck against them, killing many, and convincing a witch to put a curse on them that trapped the surviving Crescents who had triggered their werewolf genes in their wolf forms at all times, aside from the night of the full moon, when they were briefly able to transform back into humans for a few short hours. While growing up, Sebastian was - like most kids with the werewolf gene - very angry, and when he ultimately killed a human and triggered his werewolf gene, he only became angrier because it also triggered his Crescent Curse, which forced him into his wolf form full-time. Sebastian eventually calmed down when the pack's former alpha was killed, forcing him to step up and become the new alpha to protect his people. Personality Sebastian is headstrong and had no problem saying what was on his mind. He also cared for the well-being of the werewolves and protected them no matter what, even if it means he gets hurt instead. This was especially true of those in his family, as he will fight to the death for his blood relatives and Rose. He was also a born leader and has tremendous pride as the Alpha of his pack; despite this quality, he rarely jumped to conclusions before he learned all the facts, as evidenced by his insistence that the werewolves not blame the vampires for the Bayou bombing until they knew for sure who did it; similarly, Sebastian later insisted that the vampires (who had accidentally killed several visiting Alpha werewolves after Esther Chamberlain cast a spell on them that increased their bloodlust to ravenous levels) not be blamed by the rest of the wolves for the deaths, as he knew that they were under the influence of dark magic at the time. However, this quality was sometimes be forgotten by Sebastian when it come to those he cared about, as he had no qualms immediately blaming Maverick for his closest friend/relative's death, when in reality he had been killed by Dahlia; he still did not actually have any evidence that Maverick did kill him. Powers and Abilities Sebastian possesses the standard powers and abilities of an Evolved Werewolf. Due to the wedding ceremony being completed, Sebastian along with the rest of the pack had new abilities which include turning at will, it is unknown if he was as strong and fast like non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids. Weaknesses Sebastian has the typical weaknesses of an evolved werewolf. Relationships Name * The name Sebastian is a Latin name. In Latin the meaning of the name Sebastian is: Venerable; revered. The twin brother of Viola in Shakespeare's Twelfth Night. A third-century martyred centurion who became St. Sebastian patron saint of soldiers. Trivia * He is one of Rose's werewolf acquaintances. He had the underlying ruggedness of a werewolf raised in the Bayou, but he was magnetic, intelligent and strong-willed - the natural trusted leader of his pack. * it's revealed he and Rose were betrothed in hopes of uniting the werewolves. * he made an alliance with Maverick which was meant to result in Maverick giving him moonlight rings for his pack. * Sebastian said that the Crescent Wolf Pack and Maverick's father's pack (the Northeast Atlantic Pack) have been going at each other since the beginning of time. * Sebastian's bloodline dates back to the beginning of werewolf history.